unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Santa Claus Grandpa
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa was wearing a Christmas costume like Santa Claus. He giving a Christmas gift and let it joyful. This is a Christmas episode. Character Appearences *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle *Frankenstein *Jimmy *Lily *Evil Wizard *Tubby *Visitor *Beary Nice *Hot Dog Person Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Merry Christmas! *(Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) At the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: (singing) Deck the halls with pals and golly, fa la la la la, la la la la! Tis' the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la! This is funny but it also a carol, fa la la, fa la la, la la la! Do you have a gift for me? Fa la la la la, la la la la! (spoken) I love the spirit of Christmas. Everyone loves Christmas! *Pizza Steve: Merry Christmas, Uncle Grandpa! *Mr. Gus: Yeah, Merry Christmas, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, thank you, guys. I knew I was smart for the holiday spirit. Now without further ado, I will dress up as Santa Claus! Grandpa was always dressed up like Santa Claus Ho ho ho! Who do you want for Christmas? *Mr. Gus: Wow! Nice Christmas costume, Uncle Grandpa. *Uncle Grandpa: Awww, it was nothing guys. By the way, I'll have to ride on the one horse sleigh! Be out just a moment. Grandpa goes on the sleigh with UG RV How did I do? *Pizza Steve: Just fly like a sleigh already! *Uncle Grandpa: Alright, Pizza Steve! I'LL RIDE IT! RIGHT.... NOW! Go on, Giant Realistic Flying Reindeer Tiger. Roars and flies the sleigh and UG RV Man oh man, I always love Christmas. Hmmm, let's see what the kids doing! Out from Christmas *Lily: Hey, Uncle Grandpa! Over here! Let me give you a hand for ya. Just give me a present so I will take inside a Christmas tree for holiday night. *Uncle Grandpa: Okay Lily, as you wish, Christmas master Lily. Here, you can have a christmas gift, Lily. CATCH! Grandpa catches a Christmas gift to Lily *Lily: Wow! Feels great! That's the gift I asked for! Thanks, Uncle Santa Claus Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa; Anytime. Man, that was a pretty girl. Look, a visitor! Hello, Visitor! *Visitor: Hello! How are you? *Uncle Grandpa: I'm good, thank you! Now here's your Christmas gift and have a happy holidays! *Visitor: Wow! Gimme gimme gimme! Grandpa gives Visitor to Christmas gift Wow! That is the best christmas ever! Thanks, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Anytime pal. Oh, look! Another good guy. Hello Jimmy! How is it go? *Jimmy: Not much, Uncle Grandpa. I was great by having a spare time with my friend Santa Claus. As for you, Uncle Grandpa for having a nice gift. You really are a good helper. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh. Well, at least, would you give me a hand? *Jimmy: Sure it is, Uncle Grandpa. Lemme at em! Grandpa gives a Christmas gift to Jimmy Wowie wowie wowie wow wow wow wow wow! I TOLD YA, That was soooo beautiful! Oh thank you! Uncle Grandpa's leg Thank you! Uncle Grandpa's leg, Mr. Gus shocked and getting dizzy and fainted *Uncle Grandpa: Here's one for Tiny Miracle, Here's one for Frankenstein, Here's one for Beary Nice, Here's one for Hot Dog Person, and here's one for Tubby. Well, that's all the friends I needed. Wait a minute! Evil Wizard?!? Does this mean... I have one life left? *Evil Wizard: That's right, now I can use the stath of power! Now I want to give me a gift! So please have a good gift! I promise I will be nice. *Uncle Grandpa: You want some gifts, huh? Well, gift on this holiday season! CATCH! Wizard grabs a Christmas gift *Evil Wizard: maniacally At last! My brand new joyful Christmas gift! Now let's go see what's inside the Christmas gift. Wizard shocked about coal What!? I have coal for Christmas?!? How is that even possible?!?!? *Uncle Grandpa: Because Evil Wizard, it's chocolate. Wizard eats a chocolate coal. Merry Christmas! *Evil Wizard: Oh yeah! I'll never see that brat ever again. Nobody give a dumb things for Christmas. Wizard eats the chocolate coal. MMM-mmm. That Chocolate coal was so delicious. This is a tastest chocolate coal I ever had. drops Evil Wizard You have money, right? I never feel liquidated right now. *Rock: You're going to be a bad evil looking wizard. *Uncle Grandpa: Man, It sure was great having a time for Christmas. At the UG RV *Mr. Gus: Yeah, Uncle Grandpa! That's always the case with that Christmas spirit. *Pizza Steve: Well, at last we can explain why the gang are being so much fun. You can always be fun about Christmas for you. *Uncle Grandpa: Awwww, thanks all the gang. So as a family are gladly as sight... *Uncle Grandpa and the gang: Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! sign says "Merry Christmas!" Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Are you sure you are safe to open this? *Uncle Grandpa #2: Mmm-hmm? Sure. Go on. *Grandpa opens the gift *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy! A bike! *Uncle Grandpa #2: Neh, it always for the bus solo. New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person: Christmas Decorations *Narrator: New experiences with Beary Nice. *Beary Nice: That's me! *Narrator: And Hot Dog Person. *Hot Dog Person: That's me. *Beary Nice: I see you, Hot Dog Person! Are you ready to create the Christmas Decorations for the Beary first time? *Hot Dog Person: Well, actually, they don't. *Beary Nice: Come on, you didn't have to show up at the time of Sleepy night. Let me show you how to decorate yourself. *Hot Dog Person: Decorate? *Beary Nice: Sure it is, Hot Dog Person! Just do what I do. First, I'll get some Christmas tree. Nice puts the Christmas tree in the house Then put the star up to it. Nice puts the star up to Christmas tree. Then the Christmas Decorations will be ready. And right about any minute now. Any minute now. Any minute now. *Hot Dog Person: Ugggh, Beary, I don't think this isn't work. *Beary Nice: Be patient, Hot Dog Person. Just... keep... on... waiting. *Hot Dog Person: Ooooooh. Nice sees wraps Hot Dog Person Hey, what the!? *Beary Nice: Toodle-loo, have a nice flight! *Hot Dog Person: OH NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!! BEARYYY!!! Dog Person are trapped inside the gift and sent to North Pole. Santa is sleeping. Hot Dog Person hits Santa's head. *Santa Claus: Hey, what food is this? A hot dog? MMMM! This hot dog was so delicious! All the wasting years claus eats Hot Dog Person and gets out of ths north pole and falls down and explodes on the ground. *Beary Nice: All done! Santa Claus, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the snowman and the other Christmas Decorations is finally completed! So Hot Dog Person, what do you think about the whole Christmas Decorations? *Hot Dog Person: They're pretty nice and creativable, Beary. I really don't have a thing. Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: Really? Again? Oh boy! *Uncle Grandpa #2: Remember, only one more Christmas gift, and that's the end. *Uncle Grandpa: Good idea, Uncle Grandpa. Let's go see what's inside the Christmas gift. Grandpa opens the Christmas gift. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! MY BRAND NEW BOUNCY POGO STICK! WHEE! WHEE! WHEE WHEE WHEE WHEE OOF!!! I'm okay. Just the little... CRASH... sound effect Ouch. *Uncle Grandpa #2: Now there goes the Weird Man. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes